fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Picture Helper! Episode 24
A few hours have passed, since morning has arose... Samantha) I think I'll take Crystal and Ray with me... Wolfgang) Okay Samantha) And are you really sure that you don't want anything? Wolfgang) Yeah Samantha) Okay... Wolfgang) So how long do you think you're going to be gone for? Samantha) About two hours, I guess I'll pick lunch up too Wolfgang) Okay Ray) =O Crystal) When are we going? Samantha) Right now... Ray) Why isn't Wolfgang coming... Samantha) He has a Wolfgang and Samantha) bad back... Crystal) ... Ray) Wow... Samantha) Okay, okay...Let's go... ( Samantha looks at Wolfgang for a minute ) Samantha) See you later... Wolfgang) Yep ( Samantha turns around and leaves, after holding the door for Ray and Crystal ) [ 10 minutes later ] Wolfgang) D*MN IT! ( Wolfgang holds his head ) Wolfgang) GET OUT OF MY HEAD! ( Wolfgang's eyes turn people ) Wolfgang) MUST SEE... ( Wolfgang looks at a picture ) ( Wolfgang's eyes go back to their normal look as Wolfgang picks the picture up of Wolf, Serenity, Samantha, Crystal, Ray, Persona, Christian, May, and himself ) Wolfgang) Geez...This picture is starting to look a little dated... ( Wolfgang's eyes water up ) Wolfgang) Why can't we just have a new family picture...One that has Samantha's family and my family...Why did dad have to die...Why did Blue have to be evil once...What if Blue wasn't evil, would Arric be different...AHH! ( Wolfgang's eyes turn purple, except Wolfgang passes out ) [ Wolfgang goes through a flashback ] Oberser) I can sense the evil in your heart...You think your girlfriend is holding you back Wolfgang) I DON'T THINK THAT! Oberser) ...You also want revenge...Vengence for your dad...Your family...And everyone you love... Wolfgang) That is right though... [ Wolfgang's flashback ends ] Wolfgang) And your still with me Darterym...I can still feel you...I can still feel that power you put in my arm... Wolf) Wolfgang...I've been watching this dark spot in your dreams...It's intensifying... Wolfgang) And what should I do? Wolf) I don't know, son... Wolfgang) Well...How about we check it out... Wolf) I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT! Wolfgang) Like father, like son? Wolf) Yep...Anyways, like I always do...I've been watching Samantha and you... Wolfgang) And? Wolf) Well the... ( Interruption ) Wolfgang) I know, I know, I know what you're going to say... Wolf) Well...I was shocked...Samantha will make a good mother, wouldn't she? Wolfgang) Yeah...I was going to tell her that last night...I watched her take care of Crystal and Ray... Wolf) Maybe I should find your mother and get her to come here too... Wolfgang) But she is gold, she can't think or do anything... Wolf) And I was able to... Wolfgang) Dad, I think you were dead for the part of it... Wolf) Well...Yeah, lets start moving! Wolfgang) Okay... Out-cold Mystery! Episode 25 Grade of Picture Helper! Episode 24? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Darterym Category:Oberser Category:Serenity Category:Crystal Category:Ray Category:Christian Category:Persona Category:May Category:Arric Category:Blueking4ever Category:Samantha's Mom